


The Poly Talk

by clockscountingbackwards



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockscountingbackwards/pseuds/clockscountingbackwards
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna have a small talk after their wedding.





	The Poly Talk

Tom and B’Elanna were lying in bed the night or rather morning after their wedding. It had been something long coming. They were both glad they finally decided to get married.

“Can I ask you a question?” B’Elanna turned to face Tom.

“Yea, of course.” He turned to face her.

“Would you be willing for us to be open to other romantic relationships?” she asked slowly.

“You’re asking this on our wedding night?” Tom was definitely surprised.

“You’re angry.”

“No, I’m just confused,” he explained. “Why not ask me this earlier?”

“I was afraid that you would see it as me wanting to jump ship. And I don’t,” she added hurriedly. “I haven’t been happier.”

“Then why do you ask?”

“To be honest I’m not sure. I know it’s not that this, our relationship, isn’t enough because it is more than enough. I just know that I have more love to give than can be contained with one person.”

“Are you looking for us to be open for long term serious relationships or short flings?” Tom asked.

“Both I guess. I know it isn’t likely on this ship. There is such a limited pool here. But I guess I want to be able to act on my feelings when I have them.” She sighed and turned back on her back.

“So basically, when we are visiting new planets you are allowed your flings?”

“Yes, but so will you be. It would be unfair of me to not extend the same freedoms to you.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“I don’t know if I could do that. I think it would feel too much like cheating.”

“Not even if I gave you explicit permission every time? I don’t expect us to be having flings every day of the week. I plan on seeking your permission for every person before I start anything with them. I figured you would do the same.” She turned back over. “I don’t want to keep anything from you.”

“Permission huh?” 

“Yes, if I ever, or you ever, do something without the other’s consent then that is cheating,” she told him.

“I guess that does make me feel better about it. I just, what if you found someone you thought was better than me and then left me for them?”

“You’d have to trust me enough to realize that wouldn’t happen. The moment someone asks me to choose between you and them, I choose you. Simply by them asking me to make a decision disqualifies them from being in a relationship with me. I don’t need that in my life.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” He smiled.

“I love you, Tom, nothing is going to change that.”

“I love you too, B’Elanna.” He kissed her on the forehead.

“It’s okay if you need time to think about it.”

“I don’t think I need it.”

“Really?” She was slightly taken aback.

“Really. I do have another question.”

“Shoot.”

“Would this new openness include finding someone both of us wanted to date?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he said, “because I want to do everything with you, even date new people with you.”

“You’re open to it then?”

“Yes, mainly at this moment in time because it will make you happier. I might find later that I want more relationships. At this point in time I don’t. But I was never one to stick to momentary moods.”

She cuddled up next to him. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Let’s hope we never have to find out.”


End file.
